No
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: porque todas las respuestas son no... incluso cuando deberían de ser un si


**NO**

_By: Xyk-july_

_:D_

No

No

No

…era la respuesta.

No …

No me amaba.

Yo la amo,…más que a nada.

No sabía que el amor, …ni que era tan doloroso y mas para un Yagami.

_"…una maldición es una maldición, Iori"_

**_Fueron las palabras de Orochi, después de la breve explicación de los pequeños detalles escondidos en la maldición de su familia desde hace 600 años atrás._**

**_Un detalle que varios antecesores nunca mencionaron. _**

Mi corazón latía, …pero se salteaba un latido cada vez que ella se acercaba, me tocaba, me besaba.

_…__¿Cuánto amor puedes sentir por una persona?__..._

Fue doloroso ver como sufría.

La mujer que amaba estaba en mis brazos, sangrando, tratando de evitar gritar de dolor, el atacante…

Yo.

Inconscientemente por el _Riot of blood_.

La ataque…

Ataque a Vice…

Mi compañera,

mi amor,

mi Vice…

La estaba abrazando tratando de ver en qué forma puedo evitar su dolor.

Era a la mujer que amaba,

Por la que me he preocupado,

Por la única que he llorado.

Por la única

_"aléjate"_

Era las palabras que mandaron fríos y aterradores escalofríos, no quería soltarla mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón parecía detenerse, los latidos retumbaban en mis oídos.

Me congele la mire a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos grises, que estaban serrados por el dolor que …

Que yo le había provocado…

_…__¿acaso merezco su odio?__..._

Quería decir algo, hacerle saber que …

Que me importaba.

Me daba miedo, miedo… un puro y aterrorizante miedo pensar que la perdería,

Perder a…

Mi Vice

Saber que no estaría con migo,

En mi equipo, en mi apartamento… en mi sillón a **mi lado**!

Sentí lágrimas, resbalándose por mi rostro, empezando lentamente para después caer como una cascada.

Nunca había llorado por nadie y menos por una mujer que conocí hace 1 año.

_"Vice…"_

Dije con una voz baja y acercándome a su rostro.

_"LARGO! …vete …ahora"_

Fueron sus palabras.

La acosté lentamente en el concreto, frio y manchado de sangre, su sangre, la sangre que derrame al atacarla a ella y Mature.

Me levante y Salí no voltee atrás limpie mis lagrimas, era demasiado honrado como para dejar que cualquier otro ser a excepción de ella me viera llorar.

La amo.

_…__¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para olvidar ate?__..._

Te extraño.

No se cuanto tiempo llevo extrañándote, solo sé que se siente tan vacio estar sin Mature, fregando el alma sobre que tan desordenado soy…y… sin ti… molestándome mientras veo televisión.

Los días pasan…

Y pasan…

Y pasan…

Me aburre todo…

Y la felicidad de matar a Kyo ya no es felicidad es solo frustración de no verte.

No verte en las mañanas…

Tardes…

Y noches…

Me pongo a pensar en todo lo que paso entre nosotros 2, las veces que te miraba y me quedaba como estúpido mirando tus ojos.

Te aterraba de vez en cuando

Pensabas que te quería matar

Pero en verdad solo me preguntaba ..Porque tus ojos… me parecían tan hermosos

Recuerdo la vez que salimos solo nosotros 2.

No era una cita.

Solo una salida…

Saliste a caminar nada mas porque querías, no te invite solo viniste conmigo me viste abrir la puerta y dijiste que querías tomar aire fresco.

Me alegre bastante al saber que querías venir conmigo.

Caminamos en silencio un silencio incomodo y aburrido parecía que éramos extraños caminando uno alado de otro.

Te veías hermosa.

Te mire,

Me volteaste a ver,

Voltee al otro lado,

Volteé a verte,

Volteaste a otro lado,

Y volvimos a ver al frente.

Suspire,

Suspiraste,

Suspiramos,

Y nos volteamos a ver,

Te reíste y me sonreíste.

Era linda la sonrisa y por la luz que la ciudad y la luna daban hacia que te vieras más hermosa que una diosa.

No pude evitar sonreír.

Pero solo es un recuerdo…

Un recuerdo que no se volverá a repetir, un recuerdo que quedo atrás en el olvido, algo que nadie más podrá recordar, solo yo.

El idiota enamorado.

El que quiere un cadáver como novia.

_…__¿Qué tan loco debo de estar para demostrarte que te quiero?__..._

Tan estúpido quede de tu muerte que incluso acepte ser compañero con Kyo y Shingo en una de las King of Fighters.

Una Chica termino robando me mi magatama.

Y termine en South Town buscando a esa chica para meterme en más líos, líos que preferiría no estar involucrado con.

Pero nada quitaba mi mente de ti.

La mujer que más he querido.

Todas las noches Orochi trataba de quitarte de mis sueños.

El único lugar donde podía volver a tocar tu piel,

Tu cabello,

Tus labios.

Sentí que no poder soportar ni otro minuto sin ti!

Hasta que volviste a mí, junto con Mature apoyándome para recuperar mi magatama.

Tenía ganas d todo!

Recuperar lo que era mio, mi magatama!

Matar a Kyo Kusanagi!

Y

Tener lo que ningún hombre tendría... Tener a

Vice.

_"¿Vienes Yagami?"_

La mire, seguí caminando detrás de ellas, no me concentre en nada mas, estaba feliz de verla.

Pero mi felicidad estaba atada a una condición.

Tenía que escoger entre

Mi Magatama

Mi reliquia ancestral que me permitía controlar el fuego azul que la maldición de Orochi había caído sobre mi clan

_"que es lo que vas a hacer ahora"_

ó

Mi Vice .

La única a la que he amado, amo y amare.

Quería tener los 2 tenerla a mi lado, tener mis poderes devuelta que todo fuera como antes.

Pero nada podría volver a ser como antes, la mire desde la esquina de mi ojo me sonrió no se veía molesta se veía feliz, feliz de verme de ver como obtenía mi magatama devuelta, como destruía todo lo que miraba con las llamas de color azul, Mature se había desvanecido, y solo quedaba Vice.

Mirándome, con una hermosa sonrisa.

_"¿Me odias?"_

Le pregunte.

_"no"_

Lo dijo con la misma expresión en su rostro y sin un tono agresivo, era dulce y tierno.

_"¿te doy lo mismo?"_

Le Pregunte de nuevo.

_"no"_

La misma expresión y el mismo tono, solo que dio 2 pasos para atrás y empezó a alejarse de mí.

_"¿me amas?"_

Le pregunte, desesperado, ansioso, ansioso de escucharla decir que sí, que sí, que no había nadie mas que yo en su mente, que me amaba locamente, que yo era el único hombre que debía de tenerla que era el único para ella, que todos estos años en la única persona en la que ha pensado es en mi!

Pero no…

Su respuesta fue un simple…

No.

_…__"¿Cuánto tiempo seguiré enamorado de ella?"__…_

FIN


End file.
